


Breakdown.

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mid-life Crisis, doubts, in which chris freaks out, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the layout is all wonky. I don't know what they did, but the posting feature isn't working like it used to for me. 
> 
> Anyways, still working on a plotline for the next feature story of this series. But for now, here's a one-shot! Enjoy!

“I think Chris is mad at me.” 

Jim looked up from his nephew and frowned, watching as Melanie took a sip of her iced tea. 

“What do you mean, you think he’s mad at you?” he asked, as CJ cooed. 

She sighed, “Well, you know how I went for my six week check up the other day?” she asked, as Jim nodded. “Well, I have a yeast infection and I can’t have sex until it clears up. And I have this disgusting yeast rash on my breasts from CJ and the nursing, so I don’t feel sexy to begin with to even take my clothes off in front of him. Chris was so looking forward to having sex, but when I told him I couldn’t….”

“He got all moody,” Jim concluded, as his sister-in-law sighed. “Oh, he’ll get over it. I mean, there was a chance that the doctor wouldn’t clear you anyway. Sometimes the recovery process takes longer than expected.” 

Melanie nodded, “But it’s not just that,” she admitted. “The last week or so, he’s been acting so weird.” 

“Weird how?” 

“Well, he got all pissy when we picked up CJ’s playpen,” Melanie shook her head. “He thinks I was “flirting” with the kid that brought it out from the back.”

Jim shook his head, “And he’s been kinda mean to the girls.” 

“WHAT?” 

CJ whimpered, to which Jim quickly soothed him, rocking him slowly in his arms. “What do you mean, he’s been “kinda” mean to the girls? Mean in what way?” 

“He yelled at Charlotte the other morning when she knocked her cup of juice on the table,” Melanie said. “Then we had Sophie and Liv out in the front yard the other day, and Sophie ran down the driveway and Chris freaked out.” 

“Jesus…” Jim muttered. 

Melanie nodded, “He was so pissed off, screaming and practically dragging her up the driveway and into the house…” she shook her head. “He spanked her, Jim. Which scared Liv, who started crying. She ran off upstairs, while Sophie cried.” 

“Oh my god!” Jim shook his head. “Chris hit her?” 

“Yeah,” Melanie looked down at her lap. “Which sent me off, screaming at him. I told him that if he ever put his hands on my kids again like that… we would be done. That he could go live with Anne and Joshua, before he could even think about putting another hand on them.” 

Jim sat in shock, as CJ drooled on his fingers. “Mel,” he shook his head. “What the hell?” 

She shrugged, “I don’t know, Jim,” she said softly. “I really wish I knew, because I’m getting frustrated and it’s too the point where if he doesn’t tell me what’s wrong and change….” 

He nodded, “How about you leave Sophie and Liv with Bones and I tonight?” he suggested. “CJ too, since we need all the practice we can get before the twins are born.” 

“Oh I couldn’t…” she started to protest, before Jim shut her down with a stern look. 

“You could,” he corrected her. “And you will. Charlie’s staying with Julie tonight, especially since Hikaru’s off. Do you really think she’s going to pas up his homemade dumplings and mochi?” 

She shook her head, “Bones and Jo would love to have them anyways,” he continued. “I’ll run out after they get home to get some food for dinner and formula for this one here.” 

Melanie sighed, “Mellie, you gotta get this sorted out,” Jim urged. “It’s a good think Bones isn’t here right now, because you bet your ass he would be at your door by now and kicking the shit out of Chris.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Melanie said, watching CJ. 

………………..

 

 

After leaving Jim with two hyper four year olds and one cranky infant, Melanie went back home to face her husband. The house was silent as she stepped through the front door, dropping her keys and bag on the hall table. 

“Chris?” she called out, peeking into the living room, finding it empty. “Chris, I’m home!” 

Doing a quick tour of the downstairs layout, she found each room empty. A slight pang of panic filled her, as she quickly took the stairs by two, heading up to the bedrooms. Flashbacks to when Chris walked out on her nearly ten years ago, after Nyota’s Forth of July party, Melanie feared that Chris went and did it again. Upon entering their bedroom, Melanie sighed in relief as she found him. 

“There you are!” she said, as he sat quietly on the bed. “Didn’t you hear me calling you?” 

He shook his head, “Oh,” she nodded, moving closer to the bed. “The kids are sleeping over at my brothers tonight.” 

“Okay.” 

She suppressed her sigh, “Maybe we could do something? Just the two of us, since we don’t have to worry about entertaining or diaper changes.” 

“I’m tired,” Chris said. 

“Okay,” she nodded. “We don’t have to go out, Chris. I’ll make something easy for dinner and we could watch a movie…” 

There was no response from him, which annoyed her. After ten years- seven of which were spent having and raising kids- there was a perfect opportunity to have a night alone and Chris didn’t want to do anything. 

“I’ll start dinner then,” Melanie said, turning to walk out of the room. 

She only made it halfway down the hallway, before turning back around and storming into the bedroom. The door hit the wall, startling Chris, as he quickly looked up at her. 

“Okay, so.. you’ve been in this mood for weeks,” she started. “I don’t know how it started and why, but I’m trying to get you out of it.” 

He blinked. “What’s going on, Chris?” she asked, “It’s like you’re entire personality decided to take this extended vacation and I’m starting to get worried.” 

“Mel…” he started, before she shook her head. 

“And not only is it scaring the kids, but it’s starting to put a strain on our marriage,” Melanie said. “Did something happen with work? Is that why you’re acting all… miserable?” 

Chris shook his head, “Then what is it?” Melanie asked, moving to sit next to him. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, shrugging. “I just feel… angry all the time. And miserable to the point where I don’t want to do anything.” 

She nodded, “I know I’ve been a dick the last few weeks, between yelling at you and kids and hitting Sophie. God! I didn’t want to hit her, Mel. But I saw her running down the driveway and I just snapped and lost my shit!” 

Melanie sat quietly, watching as he broke down the barrier between them. “Then the kid at the store,” he continued. “It may’ve been ridiculous to you, but to me it wasn’t Mel.” 

“I understand that,” she said, nodding. “But do you really think I would cheat on you with a pimply, seventeen year old kid? Who works at Babies-R-Us, pulling heavy merchandise from the back room? I was only extra nice to him because they finally got the play-pen in after months of waiting.” 

“I know you wouldn’t cheat,” Chris said quietly. “But sometimes I think that one day you’ll get tired of me, Mel. I’m not a.. a spring chicken anymore. I’m almost sixty and things are starting to change.. physically.” 

“But do you feel like you’re actual age?” 

He shrugged, “Not always,” he admitted. “But I look old. Sometimes I feel that when I’m out with you and the kids, people see me as their grandpa and not their father.” 

Melanie shook her head, “Chris, who cares what other people think?” she asked. “Are you married to them? No, you’re married to me.” 

“So you don’t care what other people may think, when they see us all out in public?” he asked. 

“I give no fucks,” she shrugged. “I haven’t in ten years and I certainly don’t plan on starting now.” 

Chris looked down at his lap, “Chris, are you having a mid-life crisis?” she finally asked. “Granted, you haven’t gone out and bought anything extravagant or dumped me for a model…” 

He nodded, “I think I might be having one,” he said. “Or maybe it’s post-partum depression, except I have it and you don’t.” 

Melanie snorted, “Oh honey,” she shook her head, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “I think you’re in a funk and you’re thinking all these crazy things, to which none have any truth to them.” 

“Yeah?” he asked, as she nodded. 

“I love you, no matter what,” she said. “You’re hair could be completely white and your body could be all saggy with age, and I’d still want to jump you.” 

“Can you just answer one question for me?” he asked. “And please be honest with me, Mel.” 

She nodded, “Do you really have a yeast infection or did you make it up because you didn’t want to have sex?” 

Standing up, Melanie turned around to face him, “While I can’t and won’t show you the mess downstairs,” she started, pulling her shirt and sports bra up. “The fact that I’m even showing you this is so embarrassing.” 

Chris winced, taking in the irritated skin of her breasts. “What the- this happened from breast feeding?” he asked. 

“Your son did an exceptional job,” Melanie remarked. “It’s a good thing I stopped breastfeeding him when I did, otherwise I would have to get them removed. Doctor Lyndon checked him for thrush, but he’s fine. A bit pissy since he can’t be attached to my boob, but healthy.” 

Fixing her bra and shirt, Melanie moved closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. “To answer your question, I didn’t lie. I do want to have sex with you, but per doctor’s orders, I can’t until everything clears up. Plus, I don’t feel too sexy these days between rashes and extra padding.” 

“I think you’re sexy no matter what,” Chris said, setting his hands on her hips. “You’re still young and you don’t have to worry about all the things I worry about.” 

“I’m getting there, “she reminded him. “And you don’t look old, Chris. You look like every other father does, with four kids under the age of ten. We both do, so don’t think I’m going around thinking that I look like a hot piece of ass.” 

He nodded, “I’m really sorry for everything I’ve put you through the last few weeks,” he said. “I wish I could take it all back and pretend that it never happened, but I can’t do that.” 

Melanie ran her fingers through his hair, “I know and I forgive you,” she said, softly. “I think a mid-life crisis was bound to happen, but I didn’t expect it to be like this.” 

“What were you expecting?” Chris asked. 

“Honestly? I was expecting to come home and find a new TV in the basement or a fancy cooking thing in the kitchen. Like those expresso makers we saw last month at Macy’s.” 

Chris chuckled, “You mean the one you broke?” he asked, as she gasped. “I don’t like fancy coffee drinks to begin with. Bringing one of those things home, would’ve been a big sign that something was going on.” 

She giggled, “It would’ve been,” she agreed. “Now, we have the whole evening to ourselves. We can do whatever we want, Chris! Who knows when we’ll ever get this opportunity again!” 

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” he asked, as she nodded. “Fancy or casual?” 

“Hmmm, casual,” she nodded. “We could get something to go and bring it back to the house! A romantic picnic in our backyard, surrounded by abandoned toys and my wrecked flower garden.” 

“Then tomorrow, we’ll get the girls and CJ and do something fun?” he asked. “I don’t want them to be afraid to have fun when I’m around.” 

Melanie nodded, “Charlie’s library program ends tomorrow,” she said, as he stood up from the bed. “We could bring the kids to pick her up and get a couple of movies, since there’s a chance of rainstorms later tomorrow. When’s the last time we all sat down and watched a movie together?” 

“Before CJ,” he said, as she wrapped her arms around him. “I can woo them with food.” 

“You can woo them with food,” she nodded, giving him a smile. “It worked for me and look where it got you. Married with four kids.” 

“And a mid-life crisis,” he added, pulling her in for a hug. 

Melanie kissed his cheek, “I love you, mid-life crisis or not,” she said. “I’ll love you just the same, when you’re sixty and spending more time in front of the mirror, freaking out over the first wrinkle on your face.”

He groaned, “That wasn’t nice,” he muttered, as she captured his lips for a kiss. 

“But it’s the honest truth,” she reminded him. “Let’s change and head out, before Jim calls and begs for us to pick the kids up.” 

“I hope he realizes that he can’t do this when they get the twins,” he said, as Melanie went to the closet. “I mean, they’re due in less than a week.” 

She pulled out a blue sundress, “That’ll be something Lenny has to deal with,” she said, moving across the room to grab a clean bra and panties from the dresser. “I need to take my antibiotic and I’ll be out quickly! Think of somewhere that we can get food!” 

 

……………

 

 

Two hours later, Chris and Melanie were lying together on the lounge chair, the remains to their dinner on the table nearby. 

“Did you enjoy your dinner?” Chris asked, as she rested her head against his chest. 

Melanie nodded, “Did you?” she asked. “I know this was your first time having Chipotle and the food can be really spicy.” 

He snorted, “It was spicy,” he agreed. “But very good. I’m surprised you never took me there before, since you’re the queen of take out.” 

“I am not,” she shook her head. “I would have to be at least four hundred pounds, to be considered anything as such.” 

“Dinner was good,” Chris said, giving her hip a squeeze. “Everything about tonight was perfect.” 

They both fell into a peaceful silence, as a light breeze rolled through; the treetops rustling and the wind chimes tinkering away. 

“You wanna head up to bed?” Chris asked, a little while later. “It’s a bit chilly out here.” 

Melanie groaned, stretching out next to him, “Might as well,” she mumbled. “Who knows what my brother and Jim did to the kids. We might get them back post sugar high or bouncing off the walls.” 

“At least CJ can’t walk yet,” he mumbled, as they sat up. “Once that starts, I’ll defiantly feel older than my actual age.” 

Grabbing the garbage, the couple quickly made their way inside, and tossed it in the trash bin. Locking up for the night, they made their way upstairs and got ready for bed. 

“The next time you start feeling…” Melanie trailed off, as they settled under the blankets. 

“Like a douchebag?” Chris offered, making her giggle as she snuggled up to him. 

Melanie nodded, “Tell me instead of getting all worked up like you did,” she nearly begged. “I know it’s stressful with the kids and trying to get through each day, but we’re in this together. We can always do something like this, a night with just the two of us, again. Maybe send the girls to Nyota and Spock’s and keep CJ, since he’s the easiest to put to sleep.” 

He agreed, “I promise,” he said. “Let’s get some sleep. I have a lot of work to do, in order to get into the good graces of three little girls.”


End file.
